The invention relates to speed governors for power producing and absorbing devices, such as internal combustion engines. More particularly, this invention relates to electronic speed governors for small engines like those used on lawnmowers, snowblowers, generators and the like.
Automatic devices that cause power producing and absorbing machines to operate near a fixed speed are well known in the art. Such automatic devices are commonly referred to as "speed governors". Typically, such speed governors are either of the mechanical type or of the electronic type.
Various types of mechanical governors are well known in the art. However, such governors are often bulky, contain numerous moving parts, and are expensive.
Many types of electronic speed governors are also well known in the art. Such electronic devices permit more accurate control of engine speed, but often contain many semiconductor components that thereby increase the cost of the governor. In addition, typical prior art electronic governors require a separate DC power source such as a battery to power the governor's electronic components. This also further increases the cost and complexity of the typical prior art governor.